deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
Neptune is the main protagonist of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. About She's a CPU (Console Patron Unit), or a goddess, in the world of Gamindustri, dwelling and protecting her own nation of Planeptune. Usually very lazy, perky, and with a complete disregard for work, not to mention being completely obsessed with video games and other forms of entertainment. When transformed, she goes by the name Purple Heart, becoming not only more powerful, but also more serious, defensive and with a strict approach to injustice. Her main weapons of choice are swords (basic of which she found in the dumpster), but other than that, her powers vary from spawning holographic blades, boosting her own stats, creating force-fields, fly at supersonic speeds, summoning giant robots and battleships (that have human faces!), and at one point even turning into a fighter jet. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Lightning vs Neptune *Neptune vs. Sash Lilac *Sailor Moon vs. Neptune *Hyperdimension Neptunia Battle Royale: The Four CPUs With Nepgear With the other CPUs Completed Fights * Hyde X Neptune * Palutena vs Neptune Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy) *Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property) *Mikaela Hyakuya (Seraph of the end) History Neptune is one of the four CPUs and is the Goddess of the 'Land Of Purple Progress' Planeptune, made by Histoire, however, the four CPUs started fighting to see which one of them could claim the title of True Goddess. One day, during one of their fight the other three CPUs ganged up on Neptune and sent her plummeting off of Celestia. This caused Neptune to get a case of amnesia, she was nursed back to help by one of her best future friends Compa, who agreed to help her recover her memories. Eventually, Neptune took her place as Goddess of Planeptune and immediately started to not do her job. Death Battle Info Weapons * Sword. * Pistol (with elemental bullets). Skills and Abilities SP Skills * Cross Combination: Unleashes a flurry of sword slashes. * Critical Edge: Launches an enemy up into the air before slashing the out of the air. * 32-bit Mega Blade: Summons a sword to fall from the sky and stab the enemy to cause a energy blast. Can also fire a volley of multiple small versions and pick on up to use as an extra sword. * Victory Slash: Slashes a 'V' shape into the enemy which explodes. * Delta Slash: Shoots sword slash at her enemy which traps it in a box before it explodes. * Do Your Best!: Increases her Strength * Stat Multiplier: Increases Vitality and Strength. * Inafune Sword V: Summons 4 Keiji Inafunes and explodes to the enemy. * Who Did This!? Nova: Summons a Ship with Keiji Inafune's face on it and does lasers to the enemy. Transformations * HDD Form: Turns Neptune into Purple Heart. Purple Heart gives Neptune a boost to all her stats and gives her the ability to fly. * Next Form: Turns Purple Heart into Next Purple. Next Purple boosts all of Purple Hearts stats and gives her a new EX Skill called Dimensional Slash, Neptune's strongest move. EX Skills * Neptune Break: Neptune hits her enemy into the air, juggles them in the air by repeatedly flying into them before slamming them into the ground which causes a massive energy blast. * HDD: Neptune: Neptune Transforms into fighter jet which fly's and shoots rockets at the enemy. * Dimensional Slash: Next Purple charges up a powerful slash before dashing forward a slashing the enemy. Has been stated to "slice through even the concept of the opponent". Feats * Fought the other three goddess for thousands of years. * Survive being ganged up on by the other three goddess and the fall from Celestia to Gamindustri with light injuries. * Stopped Arfoire from destroying Gamindustri. * Helped defeat the Deity Of Sin. * Fell from the sky for a couple of minutes and was fine when she landed (though she did land on Noire). * Beat all of the members of the Seven Sages. * Survived Yellow Heart's strongest attack (Yellow Heart is stronger than all other CPUs combined (aside from Rei)) (Though it did knock the out of their HDD forms). * Stopped Rei Ryghts from destroying both the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension. * Defeated B-Sha. * Defeated Steamax and Affimojas. * Defeated three out of the four Dark CPUs (who are as big as a sky scrapper). * Defeated Kurome after she turned into Dark Orange''' '''(Kurome had the power of two dimensions, the power of her original CPU form and the power Rei Ryghts had). * Helped Blanc stop a zombie apocalypse while filming a zombie movie. * Dodged and blocked a barrage of lasers. * When her a Noire attacked an enemy, the shock wave from the attack destroyed the massive ruins behind the enemy. * Died, went to Hell, found Hell's torture was nothing to her (she was dunked in lava, made to walk across spikes and took no damage from any of it), got a fan club in Hell, took over Hell, frightened the ruler of Hell (Who is as tall a sky scrapper) by transforming and went back to the land of the living while unleashing all of the residence of Hell into Gamindustri. * Survived being exploded in Space and fell to Gamindustri with no injuries (she was also weakened after being around the Anti-Sharacite which cuts off her connection to her shares). Faults * Is incredibly lazy. * Never plans. * She can only use her skill so many times until she runs out of SP. * Will always make a joke (even if she thinks she is about to die). * If she comes close to the Anti-Sharacite she will begin to lose her powers. * If Neptune has too little shares she can't transform. * Enough damage can knock her out of her HDD Form. * Using Dimensional Slash sets her back to her base form. * Hates eggplants, to the point where the smell will make her revert back to her base form (though if the eggplant is big enough it won't affect her since she views it as an ugly monster). * Has been defeated by the other three CPUs, Arfoire, CFW Magic, Yellow Heart and Affimojas. * Was killed by Nepgear in the Conquest Ending (this ending is non-cannon). Gallery Neptune Goddess.png|Neptune in her Goddess form File:Sample_c872bb32b2489bbe87755764301244f6.jpg|Neptune in Purple Heart's Next Form (Neptunia V II) 961 neptune.jpg|idonteven Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Bishojo type Female Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Video Game Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gods Category:Hyperdimensional Neptunia Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Home Console Characters Category:Summoners